An Unusual Choice
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: A missing scene from series 2 ep2. Marian helps get Djaq ready for her role in the plan and there are musings on choices, madness, and similar experiences. MarianRobin and implied DjaqWillAllan.


_**Disclaimer**__: I own none of it, it all belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect Productions._

_**Author Notes**__: A missing scene from S2E2, my take on how Djaq ended up in a dress. This was fun to write cos I adore writing Djaq. All feedback is encouraged and accepted. Enjoy._

* * *

Djaq's part in the plan was decided by a process of elimination. Robin was going to brave the strong room, he and Much were too well known to work undercover at such close quarters to the Sheriff anyway. Will and Little John were needed at the strong room. Strangely, Allan, who was so good at spinning stories and diverting people's attention, shied away from the role, muttering something about getting recognised. That left Djaq.

"That's not gonna work, the Sheriff knows what she looks like," Allan pointed out.

"But he has not seen me dressed as a woman," Djaq replied, before turning to Marian. "You say that there will be women serving in this gaming room, yes?"

"Yes, the Sheriff wants the Count's every need attended to," Marian nodded, immediately understanding what Djaq was suggesting. "But there isn't time to smuggle a dress out of the castle for you."

"Ah, but we have dresses here," Djaq smiled and gestured to the surrounding forest.

"Do dresses grow on trees in your country?" the Count asked amused, giving Djaq great attention.

"There were some in that wagon last week, the one on the Croxden road," Will supplied, frowning minutely at the Count's behaviour.

"If there's something suitable among them, you can get into the castle when we return there," Marian told Djaq. "The extra serving women from the surrounding villages arrive this afternoon."

"Alright, so Djaq'll be our man on the inside," Robin declared. "Now, how are we going to get the money out of the strong room and away from the castle?"

As the men plotted, Djaq took Marian to the outlaws' camp. It came as a surprise to Marian when the camp appeared under her feet.

"Robin said you had built yourselves something more permanent, but I was not expecting this," Marian ran a hand over one of the support beams. "How does it work?"

"With leverage and a great deal of precision," was Djaq's reply. "It is Will's design, he worked for some time on the idea. We all put it together."

"Will designed it?" Marian took in the complicated structure and its beautiful design. "He is very talented."

"He is," Djaq nodded as though taking the compliment herself and tucked it away in the back of her mind to present to Will later. "We are lucky, otherwise we would still be listening to Much complaining about how sleeping in the rain gives him a head cold."

Marian laughed and continued to gaze at what the outlaws had created. It looked snug and almost homely. The tug in her heart grew a little at the knowledge that she would have somewhere as safe and protected as this to live in if she ever took Robin up on his offer. At times like this, when the Sheriff demanded services of her so intentionally demeaning, the tug in her heart was a lot more difficult to resist. Only thoughts of her father and what he would suffer kept her returning to the castle. She was aware of Djaq's knowing gaze resting on her and found no pity, only understanding, in it.

"You must be glad to have a roof over your head too," Marian said out loud.

"Your English weather is unkind," Djaq agreed from where she was rummaging in a large ornately decorated chest. "Here we have warmth as well as shelter."

She straightened and turned with her arms full of a sudden bundle of colours. Marian could not suppress her smile as the colours were unfolded into dresses on the table. Pretty clothes had given her joy since she was a little girl, and continued to, despite the guilt the pleasure now came with for enjoying such luxuries whilst so many starved. The clothes were still beautiful.

"This one is the wrong colour for you," she murmured, casting aside a vivid green gown. "And this one is not suitable for the setting."

"I suppose I shall have to paint my face also," Djaq sighed, frowning with distaste.

"Only a little," Marian put aside another dress. "Servants are not usually expected to, but for the gaming room I believe that the Sheriff will want the women to look….enticing."

"Hmmm, so I will be looked at by men who will appear as though they are starving for something that is not food."

"Which you could use to get past the guards," Marian reminded her.

Djaq looked at her and smiled broadly. It made her look quite beautiful.

"That is true," she conceded. "There is such power in being a woman."

"It can be very useful," agreed Marian.

"I have found this," Djaq continued her search through the chest. "Robin forgets that I have that power too often and then is surprised when it works."

Marian rolled her eyes. Djaq could no longer be mistaken for a man. She still wore breeches, but her feminine shape was now obvious and her hair had grown longer. It was true that there remained something boyish about her, but it was now paired with something equally womanly. Of course, Robin would not see how a subtle approach, such as a womanly distraction rather than a loud obvious assault, could aid him in his plans.

"This should work," Marian shook out a dress and held it up for Djaq to see.

Djaq cocked her head as she inspected the gown. It was an intricate design in soft gold that would be beautiful against Djaq's skin. It was longer than the dresses the Sheriff had ordered for the other serving women, but was cut enough in the appropriate places to be alluring enough for the setting.

"I do not understand why women choose to wear such things," Djaq shook her head as she took the dress in her hands. "They are so impractical. In my country, I would be punished for wearing this."

Marian watched as Djaq held the dress up against herself, her eyes darkening at a frightening rate. Marian remembered the stories she had heard about Djaq's homeland. Old friends of Marian's father, those who had come back from the Holy Lands alive, had told stories about what they had experienced. All that could be seen of Saracen women was their eyes, every inch of them covered by gowns and veils. It was difficult to imagine Djaq, so bold and outspoken, living in such a way. Perhaps that was why she had made such a convincing boy.

"However, the principal is the same in both countries," Djaq continued with a hint of a shrug. "We are forced to wear things that men use to gain power over us, to make us feel less than them."

"So you became a man."

"I became my brother," Djaq's voice was quiet for a moment, her expression closing to indicate that she would not elaborate. "And you became a man also, the Night Watchman. Not so different at all."

"No," Marian agreed with a smile before turning her attention back to the dress Djaq still held, aware of the passing time. "You will need to get used to that quickly, we haven't got long."

"This is going to be uncomfortable," Djaq commented, eyeing the dress critically. "How will I run in this?"

"It can be done," Marian reassured her.

"Are you decent in there?" Robin's voice interrupted, travelling loudly down into the camp and with a grin evident in his tone.

"That is a trick question," Djaq retorted. "What do you want? We have not much time."

"That's why we're going to meet you at the castle. We need to find the best way in, we're going to try that entrance we found last time," Robin told her, crouching so that he could see in. "You might need to find the keys for us, Djaq. If the Count has as much money as he claims, the Sheriff will make sure that the castle is locked down."

"That will be easy," Djaq made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Good, the Count's waiting by the horses," Robin directed his attention to Marian, pausing before he left. "That outfit, Marian….."

Marian raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It doesn't suit you."

His tone was almost gentle with a teasing grin and then he was gone. Marian smiled, feeling pleased for a reason that she couldn't quite name.

"He has improved," Djaq observed. "Now, if he could speak what is right to Much it would truly be a miracle."

"We cannot expect more than one miracle at a time."

Djaq got herself into the dress as Marian found a suitable pair of shoes in the chest that almost matched the dress. She wondered who the clothes were originally intended for, and with an eye she'd developed since the Sheriff's coming to power, calculated that a good amount of money could be made from the gowns for Nottinghamshire's poor. That was what the dresses were intended for now.

"Help, please?" Djaq looked over her shoulder in frustration. "I cannot reach the fastenings."

The buckles and ties were complicated, but Marian quickly worked on them, her fingers used to such things. Djaq grunted as the fabric tightened around her.

"It is like a torture device," she muttered. "Why would anyone wear this on purpose."

"Hold still," Marian commanded her. "It will feel even worse if these are not tied properly, believe me."

After some fluid Arabic cursing from Djaq, Marian stood back to take a look. The colouring of the dress was perfect for her and it did fit well, accenting her figure beautifully. With her hair and face groomed to match, it would be a very good disguise. Only her expression would have to be changed also in order to be convincing.

"You look lovely, Djaq," Marian told her. "I hardly recognise you."

"That is good," Djaq nodded, smoothing her hands over the silky fabric. "Although I would prefer to be able to breathe a little more."

"It is not that bad," Marian admonished. "You need to give yourself more time to grow used to it."

"Time that we do not have," Djaq sighed. "Perhaps it would have been better for Will to have worn the dress, he is pretty enough to pass as one of your serving women."

"Djaq!" Marian couldn't help laughing at the unlikely image. "I think his moustache would cause suspicion."

"Easily removed," Djaq countered, holding her hand out for the shoes. "A shame, I think a dress would suit him."

Marian was not entirely sure if Djaq was joking and decided the best policy on the subject was silence. She watched as Djaq practiced walking in a pair of shoes a little too small for her.

"They pinch, but I will be fine," was Djaq's conclusion.

As she turned around upon reaching the end of the length of the room, something extraordinary happened. Her posture straightened and her expression became demure and inviting. She walked as though she was used to wearing such clothes with an impossible practiced ease. Marian shook her head in amused amazement.

"Will it work?" Djaq asked, back to herself again in the blink of an eye.

"Yes…….yes, that's fine," Marian smiled. "You did that very well."

"It is easy to become another person when you have done so before," Djaq tugged on a tight sleeve. "You understand that, yes?"

Marian nodded; she knew how very useful that ability was and how it could hurt to be someone that you weren't.

"You should see for yourself how you look," she suggested, glancing around the chamber. "I don't suppose that you have stolen a looking glass?"

"I think there may be a piece in that," Djaq hiked her skirts up slightly as she crossed over to the chest. "There are so many ridiculous things in it."

Sure enough, there was a cracked piece of glass and Marian held it so that Djaq could see herself. Djaq found a stranger staring back at her, undeniably a woman and with a beauty that Djaq didn't know she possessed. Marian had been right in choosing the dress, it did look right, although Djaq still wished the neckline was more modest. Of course, Allan would probably say it should be lowered.

"It is strange to look at," she said at last. "It will be stranger for the others. Allan will enjoy this very much."

"You will get a lot of attention," Marian could imagine the idiotic things that Robin would come out with at the sight of Djaq in a dress.

"Not all of that will be bad."

There was an unexpected smile on Djaq's face, anticipating and almost private. It was a look that Marian recognised immediately and she had her suspicions as to who it might apply to. But before she could ask any questions, there were hurried footsteps above them.

"Lady Marian," the Count appeared at the entrance. "Lady Marian, you and your charming companion must hurry, ya? The Sheriff will be sending out guards if we do not return soon."

"You're right, we need to get back," Marian turned to Djaq. "We'll take you as far as the castle, then you will have to enter through the kitchens. I will meet you there once we're inside."

"How long do we have before the games begin?" asked Djaq, following Marian out of the camp.

"Only a few hours. The games will start immediately after the banquet being held in the Count's honour," Marian replied. "I have things in my room we can use on your hair and face."

"What are you going to do to my hair?" Djaq interrupted, her eyes narrow with suspicion. "You are not going to cut it."

It wasn't a question, but Marian shook her head in answer all the same, understanding filling her eyes.

"No, but I have some pins that might match your dress," she explained. "Once the banquet is over you will have to make your way to the great hall. Do you know the way?"

"Of course, and to where the others will likely try to enter the castle."

"Then we are ready," the Count decreed, levering himself up into his saddle. "It will be the greatest gamble of all tonight, this game against the Sheriff."

"And it has to work," Marian sighed, watching as Djaq closed the camp, not seeming to struggle in her new clothes.

"It will work, you have faith in Robin, yes?" Djaq managed to swing herself up behind Marian.

"Only if he doesn't show off," was Marian's dry answer. "Sometimes I think he likes to do things in the most difficult way possible."

"If he did not, he would not be Robin," agreed Djaq.

"The ladies of Nottingham are so beautiful and spirited," the Count commented with clear delight. "I would have come here sooner had I known. Perhaps I shall return one day soon."

"I have two men already," Djaq replied. "One more would make me ill."

Marian aimed a brief shocked look tinged with amusement over her shoulder at Djaq, unsure again if the Saracen was joking. It was difficult to tell, Sherwood seemed to induce a kind of madness in the people who chose to live there.

"Your choice is unusual too, Marian," Djaq pitched her voice low so that the Count would not hear her. "An outlaw is very scandalous, yes?"

"It is considered quite thrilling by some," Marian replied, rolling her eyes at memories of fluttering giggling ladies quite overcome at thoughts of rough uncouth outlaws who could carry them off. The reality was naturally quite different.

Djaq laughed, seeming to think along the same lines. The tug inside Marian grew again. Not only was there now somewhere mostly dry and warm waiting in Sherwood, but also someone who possibly understood even more than Robin the hardships and choices Marian had been forced through. Someone she would be able to talk to, or not talk to. It was extremely reassuring.

"The sun is racing across your sky," the Count called. "I think we should race too, Lady Marian."

"So do I," Marian replied grinning, deciding to give into a favourite impulse when there was no one else around.

From the look in the Count's eyes, he too knew what freedom could be found in a good fast ride. Djaq would understand too. It was the only true freedom Marian would have for some time, perhaps until the King returned. She did not want to think about what circumstances might force her into Sherwood.

Checking that Djaq was prepared, Marian dug her heels into the sides of her horse and rode.

_-the end_


End file.
